The Different Days
by Richan Arisatou
Summary: Tentang hari-hari berbeda yang membuat Light dan Misa saling jatuh cinta. Need to know, ini adalah fic yang mendapat juara pertama dalam lomba fanfic yang diselenggarakan author Renna Lyrica Kuchiki di fb. XD #plak! pamer :v


A/N: Fic ini adalah fic romance paling romantic yang pernah kubuat XD Dan menjuarai peringkat 1 lomba fanfic yang diselenggarakan author Renna Lyrica Kuchiki di akun fb pribadinya. Katanya dia sampe nangis baca ini. Cieee~ padahal kupikir biasa aja sih X'D #plok!

Soal fic ini, maaf kalo Death Note benar-benar sangat ku-remake disini! =_=

Cuman pengen aja kalo Death Note ceritanya kayak gini, soalnya aku gregetan liat Misa yang bego itu. Aaaargh! DDDX

Makanya kuubah aja seperlunya disini. Kuwujudkan seorang Misa yang bisa jadi Dewi ideal yang serius menjalani takdirnya sebagai pemilik Death Note di dunia manusia selain Light :p Ga sampai menyerahkan dirinya sama Light kayak di anime! Rendah sekali =-="

Disini Misa punya harga diri lebih tinggi daripada IC-nya. Makanya aku sukaaa banget OOC Misa! X3

Perlu diketahui, diawal cerita, Light dan Misa memang sepasang kekasih seperti di anime. Tapi, mereka belum 'serius' sama sekali dengan perasaan. Mereka memang ga saling cinta walaupun saling mengagumi. Cuman kagum 'kan ga berarti juga sampai cinta. Dan di fic inilah kelanjutannya! XD #eaaa~

Akhir kata, selamat membaca~ ^w^

.

.

.

**THE DIFFERENT DAYS**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Summary: Tentang hari-hari berbeda yang membuat Light dan Misa saling jatuh cinta.

Warning: FULL OF OOC-NESS, Author's remake, alur kecepetan A

Setting diambil ketika Light tinggal berdua bersama Misa pasca kematian L

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang ukuran king size-nya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa fajar telah berlalu, menyisakan jejak cahaya yang menerobos celah-celah kain gorden jendela kamarnya. Lama-kelamaan, kamar gelapnya menerang. Menandakan bahwa pagi telah datang. Pemuda tersebut akan masih terbuai dalam alam bawah sadarnya jikalau kekasihnya tidak melemparkan bantal besar ke wajahnya dengan cukup keras.

"Bangun!" perintah gadis dua puluhan bernama Misa. Kekasih pemuda yang terbangun secara paksa dan tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan sedikit lebih lembut, hah?!" protes lelaki itu sia-sia karena hanya berbuah lemparan bantal besar lagi dengan lebih keras.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengomentari caraku membangunkanmu, pemalas. Sekarang cepat kau beranjak bangun dari kasur ini! Aku akan membersihkan dan merapikannya."

"Uuh... Baiklah." jawab pemuda tadi yang disebut Light sambil menggeram kecil. Dia langsung duduk. Berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya kembali dalam keadaan sadar. Misa memandangi kedua mata Light yang masih sipit -karena mengantuk- mengarah ke bawah. Light yang sadar sedang dipandangi pun mendelik kearah Misa dengan tatapan yang berarti, "ada yang salah?". Misa yang memahami makna tatapan tersebut langsung membuang muka acuh yang bersamaan dengan bangkitnya Light dari kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu di belakang Misa.

_ Light sama sekali tidak memperhatikan reaksi Misa akan tatapannya tadi, sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa selain acuh, wajah Misa juga bersemu._

Setelah Light masuk ke kamar mandi, Misa mulai membersihkan dan merapikan kamar. Wajahnya masih bersemu seperti tadi. Dia mengaku terpesona akan apa yang ada pada diri Light. Sungguh sempurna anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan padanya sampai dia tercipta menjadi seorang manusia yang begitu rupawan, cerdas, dan bertubuh maskulin nan seksi. Oh, memikirkan hal yang terakhir ini membuat rona merah pada wajah Misa semakin menggila. Batinnya sendiri pun bertanya mengapa dia jadi memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting tersebut.

Tidak terasa, setelah lama membereskan kamar, Light pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Misa yang tak sengaja melihat dada superseksi Light yang terekspos bebas pun langsung terkejut. Semburat wajahnya pun kembali.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Light sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku baru selesai membereskan kamarmu, tahu!" jawab Misa grogi dan terbata disebabkan oleh rasa malunya melihat secara langsung pemuda yang dikaguminya tengah mengekspos tubuh indahnya dengan bebas didepan matanya.

"Lama sekali baru selesai. Kau lamban. Ayo, cepat siapkan sarapan!" perintah Light yang seenaknya seperti biasa. Dan Misa yang gregetan karena kekasihnya ini terlihat sama sekali tidak memahami rasa malu terhadap lawan jenis pun menghantamkan bantal besar dengan sangat cepat dan keras. Membuat Light tidak sempat menangkisnya dan kejadian yang sangat memalukan pun terjadi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Misa spontan membuat Light kalang-kabut membenahi handuknya yang terlepas karena serangan bantal dari Misa.

_Misa menutup matanya, sehingga dia tidak sadar dia telah berhasil membuat kekasihnya memahami rasa malu terhadap lawan jenis dan juga menyebabkan wajah Light bersemu._

Beberapa menit kemudian, Light telah selesai berpakaian. Dia mengenakan jas lengkap dengan dasinya seperti biasa. Suasana di ruang makan begitu tegang mengingat kecelakaan tadi. Light menyantap sarapan buatan Misa dengan perlahan. Dia masih teringat pada ekspresi wajah Misa yang merona malu saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya langsung merona seketika mengingatnya.

_Sayang, Misa tak ada di ruang makan saat ini sehingga dia tidak bisa menyaksikan kekasihnya bersemu karena dirinya._

Light diam-diam tertarik pada Misa yang sedang bersemu. Dan saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi tadi, dia pura-pura heran melihat Misa hanya karena ingin menyembunyikan rasa ketertarikannya pada Misa saat itu. Menuruti gengsinya dan mencegah Misa besar kepala.

Ketika hendak meninggalkan apartemen untuk pergi ke Headquarter, Light mencari Misa untuk berpamitan dengannya seperti biasa. Light merasa mereka sudah seperti sepasang suami-istri saja. Akhirnya Light mendapati Misa berada di kamar sedang tertidur pulas. 'Apa-apaan dia? Tidur di pagi hari begini? Err.. Pemalas.' pikir Light. Dia berencana untuk membangunkan wanita model tersebut dengan paksa seperti yang dilakukan wanita itu padanya tadi. Namun niat buruknya lenyap seketika tatkala mendengar igauan Misa yang diiringi dengan mengalirnya air mata Misa dengan cukup deras.

"Ibu.. Ayah.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Kumohon jangan.. Hiks.. Jangaaaaan.." isakan yang menyayat hati terus keluar dari bibir Misa. Ditambah air mata yang datang tak terbendung derasnya. Light tahu Misa sedang bermimpi buruk tentang kematian keluarganya dulu karena Misa pernah menceritakannya dan membenci Light karena telah membalaskan dendamnya terlebih dahulu. Membuat dia tidak bisa membalasnya sendiri. Oh, Misa, kenapa tidak kau salahkan saja Ryuk yang datang menjatuhkan buku terlebih dahulu sebelum Rem datang memberimu buku warisan Jealous itu? Yah, nyatanya Light-lah yang duluan menjadi KIRA sehingga besar kemugkinan Light dapat membunuh penjahat yang telah membantai keluarga Misa.

Light yang berada tepat disamping Misa tentu merasa tidak nyaman melihat seorang gadis sedang menderita karena depresi masa lalunya. Dia masih memiliki hati sebagai Light Yagami, seorang manusia yang selain memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi juga memiliki rasa perhatian dan melindungi. Light pun duduk diatas kasur tempat Misa berbaring dan berusaha membangunkan Misa dengan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya dengan lembut.

"Misa.. Misa, bangunlah.. Hei, Misa.."

Usaha Light berhasil. Tangisan dan igauan Misa pun terhenti. Misa membuka matanya dan kaget sebab Light tidak seharusnya berada disitu. Sadar Light melihatnya menangis, Misa langsung cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan bangkit berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya dengan membuang muka dari Light. Light yang tidak terima karena merasa diacuhkan pun angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi tergesa-gesa begitu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Light yang menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Misa. Misa merespon dengan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku lupa kalau aku ada jadwal pemotretan satu jam lagi. Aku akan segera mandi. Kau bergegaslah berangkat agar Aizawa-san dan yang lainnya tidak curiga padamu. Aku akan membunuhmu jika polisi-polisi itu datang kemari dan menemukan Death Note kita." ancam Misa tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Light. Light hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Kemudian Light pergi meninggalkan Misa, kamar, dan apartemennya.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara ponsel berdering yang mengisyaratkan pesan masuk di salah satu ruangan Headquarter sore itu. Si empunya ponsel pun langsung memegang ponselnya. Sebelum menekan tombol ponsel untuk mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan, sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Dari siapa, Light-kun?" tanya suara yang berasal dari mulut Aizawa. Light pun tanpa ragu langsung membaca nama si pengirim pesan padanya.

"Misa."

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Dia ingin kujemput pulang sekarang karena telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya."

"Berikan ponselmu padaku! Aku ingin membacanya langsung." pinta Aizawa ketus yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari Light yang memberikan ponselnya pada polisi paruh baya itu. 'Huh, dia selalu saja mencurigaiku. Lihat saja, dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan bukti bahwa aku adalah KIRA.' pikir Light.

Setelah Aizawa puas membaca pesan di ponsel Light yang benar-benar dari nomor ponsel pribadi Misa dan isinya sesuai dengan apa yang diberitahukan Light padanya tadi, Aizawa pun mengembalikan ponsel tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Light tersenyum tipis menerimanya. Lalu, Light pamit kepada seluruh orang di Headquarter untuk pergi mengantar Misa pulang. Sesaat setelah Light meninggalkan Headquarter, Aizawa teringat akan sesuatu. Bukankah ponsel tidak diperkenankan dibawa di ruangan Headquarter?

.

.

.

Misa termenung menunggu Light datang. 'Light lama sekali sih?!' pikirnya. Dia sangat sebal pada Light saat ini karena telah membiarkannya menunggu lama. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada kejadian-kejadian tadi pagi. Hmm, rasanya hari ini begitu aneh dan berbeda. Sangat lain dari hari biasanya meski apa yang mereka kerjakan sudah seperti biasa. Hari ini terasa begitu— berkesan. Misa tidak pernah bersemu sedemikian sering sebelum hari ini. Dan otaknya yang kembali memikirkan Light yang belum kunjung tiba membuat Misa jadi bosan seketika sekarang. Dia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sekarang menuju tempat favoritnya dulu. Tepi sungai dibawah jalan.

Dan sampailah Misa di tempat yang dikehendakinya ini. Dulu sepeninggal keluarganya, dia sering sekali merenung meratapi nasib disini. Dia mencurahkan segala keluh-kesahnya dan emosinya di tempat ini. Namun semuanya berubah drastis setelah dia ditemukan oleh seorang pencari bakat dan menjadikannya model dan aktris terkenal seperti sekarang. Disusul dengan jatuhnya buku bersampul hitam yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati karena secara langsung dapat bertemu dengan shinigami sungguhan bernama Rem yang menuturkan alasannya pergi ke dunia dengan memberikan Death Note padanya. Hal ini membuat Misa teringat pada seorang misterius yang beralias KIRA. KIRA disebut Dewa karena telah membunuhi para penjahat di dunia termasuk penjahat yang pernah menumbuhkan rasa dendam di hatinya. Dengan tindakan KIRA itu, Misa sangat kecewa dan marah karena dia jadi tidak bisa membalas dendamnya sendiri. KIRA telah mendahuluinya. Misa berpikir bahwa KIRA juga seorang manusia pengguna Death Note, sama sepertinya. Dan untuk menemukan manusia pengguna Death Note lainnya, Rem memberitahunya tentang mata shinigami yang sekarang dimilikinya karena membuat perjanjian lagi dengan Ryuk, setelah kehilangan mata shinigaminya yang dijanjikan oleh Rem saat menyerahkan kepemilikan akan Death Note-nya. Begitulah cerita hidup Misa yang amat sangat abnormal bagi manusia biasa.

.

.

.

Di depan gedung Sakura TV, terparkir sebuah mobil hitam yang catnya masih mengkilat, membuat orang yang melihatnya terpana. Light keluar dari mobilnya karena tak melihat Misa berada di depan gedung menunggu jemputannya seperti biasa. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, berharap menemukan Misa. Nihil. Light pun memasuki gedung tersebut dan menanyakan keberadaan Misa. Namun jawaban yang Light dapatkan kurang memuaskan. Misa telah keluar dari gedung dan tidak ada lagi disitu. Padahal Light telah mencarinya tadi. Lalu, kemana perginya Misa?

Light pun turun ke jalanan yang ramai, meninggalkan mobilnya terparkir sendirian. Light tidak khawatir akan mobilnya karena dia telah menguncinya. Yang sedang dikhawatirkannya saat ini adalah Misa. Lehernya sibuk berputar-putar diikuti dengan gerakan bola matanya yang menyusuri setiap sudut jalan. 'Sial! Kemana, sih gadis itu?' umpat Light yang semakin cemas setelah setengah jam berputar-putar di jalanan tanpa arah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari mobilnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan wajah Misa yang bersemu tadi pagi. Diikuti dengan wajah-wajah Misa dengan ekspresi yang lain di memori Light. Yang paling membuat Light sesak adalah wajah Misa ketika sedang menangis karena bermimpi buruk tadi pagi pula. Baru kali itu Light melihat wajah Misa menangis di depan mata kepalanya sendiri secara langsung. Tangisan yang jujur, bukan akting seperti pekerjaan yang biasa Misa lakukan sebagai aktris. Sesungguhnya Light tidak ingin melihat Misa sedih dan menangis seperti itu. Terlalu miris di mata Light. Light merasa hatinya tersentuh sekarang. Dia ingin Misa selalu berada di sisinya. Dia memerlukan Misa. Tanpa Misa, semua akan berbeda. Tidak ada yang diajaknya berbagi beban sebagai seorang KIRA, tidak ada yang menyukseskan rencana dan tujuannya jika berada di ambang kegagalan, dan tidak ada yang membantunya jika KIRA berada dalam situasi yang sulit atau berbahaya. Mungkin Mikami yang juga sebagai KIRA bisa menggantikan. Tapi hal itu tidak akan sama dengan apa yang diperbuat Misa. Karena Misa adalah perempuan. Tunggu— perempuan? Oh, kalau begitu bisa jadi rasa ini adalah—

Sesuatu mengalihkan pikiran Light akan Misa. Dia melihat sungai di bawah jalan tempat dia berdiri. Light berpikir bahwa banyak orang menggunakan sungai sebagai sarana penenang diri saat sedang bersedih atau depresi. Depresi. Itu dia!

Light menuruni jalan berumput menuju tepi sungai dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak sedang ingin menenangkan dirinya yang mencemaskan Misa disini. Justru tujuan utamanyalah yang hendak dicarinya disini. Mungkin saja Misa berada disini untuk mengatasi depresi masa lalunya.

Dan benar. Dugaan Light memang tepat. Beberapa meter dari sisi kiri tempat Light sekarang, Misa duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Pandangan matanya menuju ke bawah. Light sempat heran mengapa gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyadari eksistensinya sama sekali. Misa terlalu sibuk dengan kesedihannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Light sudah berada tepat disamping kanannya. Light dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata Misa keluar dari kelopaknya perlahan dan meluncur dengan cepat kemudian jatuh membasahi rerumputan. Membuatnya bergoyang seakan melarangnya menangis. Misa menangis dengan wajah datar saat ini. Tidak sedih seperti tadi pagi. Light mencoba memecah kesunyian dengan suaranya.

"Misa,"

Suara Light terdengar seperti petir yang begitu mengejutkan Misa hingga tubuhnya terhentak sekejap. Misa langsung menghapus air matanya dengan terburu-buru. Persis seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin kulihat jika sedang menangis?"

"A-apa? Aku tidak menangis. Tadi itu hanya keringat kok."

"Huh. Aku melihatnya, bodoh. Dan siapa juga yang akan percaya bahwa cairan yang keluar dari kelopak mata adalah keringat? Orang bodoh sepertimu pasti juga tahu dan tidak terbujuk."

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Aku benci padamu, Light! Kau menyebalkan!" tandas Misa yang entah kenapa membuat Light jadi merasa bersalah.

"Baik. Aku minta maaf. Jadi sebenarnya, Misa— beri tahu aku tentang apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari tangisanmu itu."

Misa terpaku sesaat dan ragu untuk menjawab. Sebetulnya Misa malu bila Light melihatnya menangis. Selama ini Misa dikenal sebagai Dewi KIRA yang kuat dan cerdas di mata Light. Dia bisa menjadi partner yang Light banggakan di depan Mikami yang sangat menghormatinya dengan selalu memanggilnya "Megami". Dia juga selalu menyiapkan seribu rencana lain bilamana rencana Light akan gagal. Misa selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Light dan menyembunyikan dirinya yang rapuh dari Light. Tetapi sekarang Light telah mengetahui semuanya. Light akan memandangnya lemah dan tidak berguna. Dan kemudian Light akan membenci Misa dan membuang atau membunuh Misa. Dan jika Misa telah dibuang, dia akan hidup sendiri tanpa Light. Itu akan sangat berbeda dan Misa tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut. Misa berpikir ini adalah—

"Aku tidak mau kau melihatku menangis. A-aku takut jika kau merendahkanku dan mungkin saja membunuhku karena aku rapuh dan lemah akibat pengalaman depresi. Aku—"

"Cukup. Aku mengerti tanpa kau jelaskan panjang lebar."

"Ya... Jenius..."

"Kau tahu, Misa? Aku tidak akan merendahkanmu hanya jika kau menangis. Menangis bukan menandakan bahwa orang itu lemah, namun menandakan bahwa dia sedang terluka atau teringat akan lukanya yang belum sembuh total atau bisa juga karena dia sedang tersentuh. Mungkin kau berada di opsi kedua. Sudah, luapkan saja emosimu agar luka itu bisa sembuh dan tidak menjadi beban lagi. Menangis itu tidak ada salahnya. Oleh karena itu, sekarang menangislah sepuasmu disini. Biarkanlah lukamu terbawa jauh bersama aliran air matamu dan air sungai ini."

Mendengar penerangan dari Light itu, Misa terperangah menghadapi mata Light. Tidak lama kemudian, tangis Misa pecah di hadapan Light. Misa menangis tersedu tepat di depan mata Light. Light yang hatinya miris melihat buliran air mata Misa yang menghujan pun tidak ragu mendekap Misa. Misa menangis sederas-derasnya di dalam dekapan dada Light. Membuat bagian depan jasnya itu basah. Kedua tangannya menyentuh bagian yang hangat dan basah itu. Light akhirnya tak kuasa menitikkan air mata karena dia berada pada opsi terakhir.

Setelah beberapa sekon terlewat, pelukan mereka berakhir. Keduanya berwajah membara karena malu. Itu sebabnya mereka enggan bertatapan namun saling melihat kebawah.

"Misa, ayo pulang." ajak Light dengan halus seraya menggapai tangan kanan Misa untuk digandengnya agar Misa lebih merasa nyaman hatinya. Menerima gapaian tangan Light, Misa hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin tersipu. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki kekasihnya. Otaknya kembali berpendapat bahwa hari ini benar-benar hari yang lain sekali dari hari biasa yang sebelumnya.

Kini hari mulai gelap. Langit tengah bersiap untuk menghapus warna cerahnya, menurunkan bulan untuk menggantikan posisi matahari, dan menaburkan bintang-bintang untuk menambah keindahan dalam kegemerlapan. Diiringi dengan hembusan angin berlebih agar menghibur setiap insan yang telah gerah merasakan panasnya siang. Dingin itulah yang dirasakan sepasang muda-mudi di trotoar. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk menemui mobil si pemuda yang akan digunakan untuk mereka pulang. Akhirnya mereka menjumpai mobil yang mereka cari dan si pemuda yaitu Light, mengendarainya bersama pemudi yang menjadi kekasihnya itu menuju ke apartemen.

Sesampainya di apartemen, mereka langsung bergantian mandi. Kemudian mereka langsung tidur karena kelelahan. Padahal biasanya mereka berdua duduk dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dan saling membelakangi. Membuka laptop dan Death Note milik mereka. Dilanjutkan dengan keheningan yang hanya diisi dengan suara tekanan keyboard, tekanan mouse yang berbunyi 'klik', dan gesekan pena. Namun hari ini memang sungguh lain. Dalam benak mereka, hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat berkesan dan berbeda. Terlalu berbeda hingga mereka dibuat kelelahan seperti ini. Mengingat betapa indahnya hari ini, seulas senyum tersemat di bibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka memutuskan dalam hati akan terus mengingat hari ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini Light bangun sendiri dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Aroma masakan kesukaannya menggodanya untuk segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menikmati masakan itu. Nasi goreng.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun? Cepat sekali." ujar Misa dengan senyuman manis yang sedang memasak makanan favorit kekasihnya. Misa memiliki bumbu khusus yang amat disukai oleh Light dan Light berpendapat bahwa masakan Misa selalu lezat dan berbeda dari masakan lain karena diberi bumbu tersebut. Bumbu itu dia ciptakan sendiri dan tidak akan pernah memberi tahu Light meski pria jenius itu memaksanya. Misa hanya berkata bahwa Light yang jenius tidak mungkin tidak tahu bumbu sederhana yang dia buat. Karena Light benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak ingin dianggap bodoh, dia tidak pernah lagi memaksa Misa untuk mengatakan bumbu yang dia gunakan. Di berpikir suatu saat nanti dia pasti bisa membongkar rahasia bumbu yang memberi kelezatan yang berbeda tersebut dengan otak jeniusnya.

Light sedikit tersipu dengan ulah Misa yang berhasil membangunkannya secara otomatis. Apalagi senyuman yang baru saja diberikannya, baginya adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah dia lihat. Belum pernah Light menyaksikan kekasihnya begitu ceria dan baik hati seperti pagi ini. Wajahnya cerah seperti tanpa beban. Inilah Misa Amane yang seharusnya. Light pun membalas senyuman Misa. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia belum merangkai kata yang pas sehingga yang dilakukannya di dapur hanya tersenyum saja dihadapan Misa.

"Iiiiih, kau kenapa? Senyum-senyum terus. Cepat mandi sana! Kalau tidak, akan kuhabiskan nasi goreng ini sendirian." goda Misa sambil mengancam.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lagipula kau tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya. Lihat perutmu yang ramping itu. Lambungmu tidak akan muat diisi olehnya." jelas Light yang berusaha 'menyelamatkan' nasi goreng kesukaannya.

"Berkacalah dulu! Perutmu sendiri 'kan juga ramping." balas Misa yang direspon dengan rona kemerahan di wajah Light. Melihatnya, Misa terkikik geli. Light menjadi kesal dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau pagi-pagi sudah membuatku kesal! Hentikan!" seru Light sambil berusaha menutup mulut Misa yang sedang tertawa itu. Misa hanya menghindar karenanya. Tapi mulutnya tetap saja tertawa. Membuat Light semakin kesal dan gemas. Kalau sedang sangat serius dan tak ingin diganggu, Light bisa saja memancing emosi Misa dan akhirnya membuat mereka berkelahi. Misa sudah biasa berkelahi dengan Light yang memiliki sikap selalu serius itu. Misa selalu membuktikan padanya bahwa dia juga bisa bersikap serius. Karena terlalu serius berkelahi, mereka sampai pernah luka-luka. Misa unggul dalam hal menangkis, menghindar, dan menampar. Misa menguasai ilmu bela diri karena dia rajin mengikuti taekwondo saat masih sekolah dulu. Sedangkan Light unggul dalam hal memukul saja. Tapi karena Light adalah seorang laki-laki yang tentu dari segi tenaga berbeda jauh dengan Misa, dia selalu berhasil membuat tubuh Misa lebam sampai berkali-kali beralasan pada manajernya karena kecelakaan yang tidak bisa dipublikasikan untuk mendapatkan ijin istirahat. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Light yang mendapatkan tamparan keras bertubi-tubi yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya merah seperti terkena cambukan. Kesimpulannya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang KIRA yang saling tidak mau kalah dan atau mengalah.

Karena Misa terus menghindar, mereka pun berkejar-kejaran. Keseriusan Light menjadi luluh karena suara gelak tawa Misa yang menyenangkan. Light suka melihat Misa yang sedang riang hatinya. Kini permainan kejar-kejaran mereka dilakukan dengan riang gembira bagai anak-anak. Misa yang agaknya sudah terpojok pun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Light yang berada di belakangnya. Light yang terlalu bernafsu untuk menangkap Misa pun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Misa hingga gadis manis berambut pirang itu tertindih olehnya. Alhasil, wajah mereka jadi saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Momen itu membuat wajah mereka menjadi merah sekali seperti seekor kepiting yang baru selesai direbus. Dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka sadar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPANKU!" teriak Misa sambil mendorong bahu Light menjauh dari dirinya sehingga dia bisa bangun. Misa langsung bangkit berdiri sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal pasca momen kecelakaan tersebut. Rona merah di wajahnya masih terlihat.

"Kau.. Cepat mandiiiii!" teriak Misa lagi yang membuat Light tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain masuk ke kamar mandi, membiarkan Misa menunggunya untuk mendapat giliran mandi. Light bukannya takut pada Misa. Hanya saja dia takut akan ancaman Misa pada nasi goreng kesukaannya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Light telah menyantap nasi goreng buatan kekasihnya dengan lahap. Karena kelezatan masakan buatan Misa, Light pernah menawarkan Misa untuk menjadi koki pribadinya yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh wanita itu. Sekarang Light berpikir bahwa lebih baik menjadikan Misa sebagai pendampingnya saja agar dia bisa terus bersama Misa dan selalu bisa merasakan kelezatan masakan Misa tanpa mendengar penolakan malas dari Misa. Memikirkannya membuat Light tertawa kecil.

Setelah Light selesai sarapan, Misa keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Misa mengamati Light yang berada jauh di depannya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Light menjadi heran melihatnya. Dia belum melepaskan pandangan dari Misa yang akhirnya menghilang masuk di kamar. Light kembali melihat gadis itu saat dia keluar sambil membawa dasi ditangannya. Light langsung terkejut dan menengok kebawah jasnya yang ternyata tanpa dasi. Dia telah melupakannya.

Misa berjalan menghampirinya. Melepaskan jasnya terlebih dahulu kemudian mengangkat kerah kemeja Light dan menyelipkan dasi disana.

"Tumben kau ceroboh." cibir Misa sambil memakaikan dasi hitam di kerah kemeja kekasihnya. Light hanya memutar bola matanya kesamping dengan malas. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang hampir tidak pernah melupakan sesuatu berkat kejeniusan dan memori otaknya. Usai memakaikan dasi, Misa menarik pandangannya dari dasi Light. Dia mengamati penampilan Light dari atas ke bawah. Memastikan tiada lagi sesuatu yang terlewatkan.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap dan beres. Sekarang berangkatlah." suruh Misa santai.

"Sebelum berangkat—" kata Light tersendat dengan meraih kedua tangan Misa dan mengecupnya perlahan secara bersamaan. Misa langsung tersipu dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih. Untukmu dan kedua tanganmu yang telah memakaikan dasi padaku ini, Nona Misa Amane."

"I-itu tidak masalah, bodoh. Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal macam ini segala. Itu 'kan cuma hal kecil." jawab Misa dengan terbata-bata, menyembunyikan ketersipuannya.

"Meskipun itu cuma hal kecil, aku sangat menghargainya. Karena hanya masalah dasi saja bisa mengurangi kerapian seorang jenius Light Yagami, 'kan? Itu sangat berakibat fatal karena orang yang melihatku di jalan nanti akan—"

"Makanlah kenarsisanmu, Light." sahut Misa yang membalikkan badan dengan malas karena ocehan tidak berguna dari kekasihnya itu. Dia sebal pada sifat kekasihnya yang satu itu. Karena Misa telah meninggalkannya, Light akhirnya melangkahkan kaki seperti biasa menuju ke Headquarter.

.

.

.

Hari ini Misa pulang terlambat karena padatnya jadwal syuting yang dilakoninya. Pukul sembilan malam, Misa baru mengirimi Light pesan singkat untuk menjemputnya seperti biasa. Saat ini Light juga masih berada di Headquarter. Dia berada disana sampai Misa memintanya untuk menjemputnya pulang. Kali ini Light tidak membawa mobil hitamnya. Dia berlari menuju gedung Sakura TV karena hari sudah larut malam dan dia tidak ingin repot jika sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan pada kekasihnya yang menjadi artis terkenal tersebut.

Dan sampailah Light ke gedung itu dan membawa Misa pulang. Misa yang baru pertama kali berjalan ke apartemen mereka pun merasa tidak nyaman. Didukung dengan suasana sepi malam hari yang mencekam. Misa tidak betah dengan keadaan itu. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya disamping Light, mencegah agar mereka tidak sampai terpisah.

Dan tibalah mereka di jalan yang jarang rumah penduduknya. Membuat cahaya lampu jalan menjadi tidak maksimal untuk menerangi jalan mereka. Misa enggan menggandeng tangan atau lengan Light saat ini walaupun dia tidak betah sama sekali dengan kegelapan ini. Light merasa ada yang salah dengan jalan yang mereka lalui. Sepertinya karena faktor kegelapan, Light jadi tidak bisa memastikan bahwa mereka berada di jalan yang benar untuk pulang.

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya datang menyapa kawasan yang gelap ini. Cahaya itu semakin jelas terangnya yang membuat Misa bisa melihat dengan jelas sekaligus menyadari bahwa dia terpisah dari Light yang tadi berada disampingnya. Dia sedang berada jauh dibelakang Light yang sekarang berposisi tepat di tengah jalan raya!

"LIGHT!" pekik Misa yang berarti memanggil sekaligus memperingatkan Light yang berada dalam bahaya. Terlambat. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tubuh Light terpental beberapa meter ke jalanan yang gelap nan sepi itu. Misa yang amat sangat _shock _melihat pemandangan naas tadi langsung berlari menuju kekasihnya yang diam tergeletak. Air mata bak air bah mengalir dari mata hazel Misa yang sedang menatap keadaan kekasihnya yang tragis.

"Light! Bangun, Light! Buka matamu, ayo buka!" teriak Misa panik sambil mengguncang tubuh Light yang terdiam itu. Tak disangka, kekhawatiran Misa dibalas dengan sebuah geraman kecil dari si pemilik tubuh yang hampir hancur dihantam bahaya.

"Ah, apa-apaan sih? Kau berlebihan sekali, Misa." Light berkata demikian sambil menajamkan pandangan mata seriusnya seperti biasa. Kemudian dia mulai berusaha bangun dan duduk. Bibirnya meringis menahan sakit yang berasal dari kepalanya yang berdarah akibat tabrakan tadi. Tubuhnya juga didominasi dengan luka-luka lecet ringan.

"L-Light…" iba Misa melihat kekasihnya yang sedang kesakitan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Sebagai laki-laki, sudah pasti aku bisa tahan dengan hal semacam ini. Biasa saja. Ugh!" Light memegangi kepala kirinya yang sobek. Menyebabkan tangan kirinya penuh darah. Misa semakin _trenyuh_ menatap kondisi Light yang memprihatinkan. Melihat darah, mengingatkannya pada peristiwa saat dia melihat kondisi keluarganya yang mengenaskan dan telah tak bernyawa dulu. Darah mengalir menggenangi lantai rumahnya yang putih bersih. Perbedaan yang begitu kontras dengan keadaan saat ini adalah Light masih bernyawa dan dia sedang berjuang menghadapi rasa sakitnya. Bisa jadi nanti setelah dia kehabisan darah, dia akan mati. Bayangan Misa terhenti sampai disitu. Light mati? Jika Light mati, itu tidak ubahnya dengan mengosongkan kehidupan Misa seperti dulu. Light adalah orang yang tinggal bersama Misa, sama seperti keluarganya dulu. Dan Light atau KIRA-lah sosok yang mengisi hari-hari Misa sepeninggal keluarganya. Meskipun Rem dan atau Ryuk juga ada, tapi mereka sama sekali berbeda. Mereka bukan manusia. Dan Light adalah manusia. Misa merasa saat ini sama sekali tidak ingin ditinggalkan Light. Misa ingin selalu bersama Light. Bertengkar sampai babak belur, bekerja sama mengejar penjahat, mengunjungi makam L untuk sekedar menertawainya dan mengingat kemenangan mereka, serta pulang bersama setiap hari. Misa tidak ingin semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan bersama hanya menjadi kenangan. Misa kemudian sadar kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Light. Misa suka saat Light dalam keadaan serius karena menganggapnya keren, saat Light malu karena menindih tubuhnya, saat Light memakan masakannya dengan lahap, saat Light menunjukkan senyum tulusnya, tertawa bersamanya, Misa benar-benar menyukainya. Membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi pada Light saat ini membuat Misa menatap wajah Light dengan sedih. Matanya sangat sayu, penuh dengan air mata tertahan. Misa sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Light.

Dan sepersekon detik kemudian, Light merasa tubuhnya sangat basah dan hangat. Misa mendekapnya sangat erat seakan tak ingin dan tak mampu ditinggalkannya. Mulut Light sedikit ternganga tak percaya dengan aksi yang mendadak ini. Pemuda berambut karamel itu membiarkan Misa sampai tangisan derasnya itu mereda. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengangkat wajah Misa yang masih dipenuhi air mata dengan tangan kanannya di sebelah kiri pipi Misa. Matanya masih tajam menyiratkan keseriusan.

"Hei, kau cinta padaku, ya?" tanya Light yang langsung tepat sasaran. Misa ragu menjawabnya dengan jujur. Dia agak takut pada kedua mata Light yang setajam elang seolah ingin menusuk kedua bola matanya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Misa memejamkan matanya erat, membuka mulutnya, dan menjawab sambil terisak.

"Iya, aku cinta."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Light tanpa menunggu apapun langsung menyambar bibir Misa dan mengulumnya dengan lembut. Misa seketika merasakan wajahnya merah panas terbakar. Dia tersipu sekaligus terkejut. Dia memang pernah berkali-kali berciuman dengan kekasihnya ini. Tapi ciuman yang selama ini mereka lakukan hanyalah sandiwara, tanpa perasaan cinta sedikitpun. Kali ini, Misa merasa bahwa ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang tulus yang pertama kali mereka lakukan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Light melepaskan bibirnya. Dia mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang takkan pernah Misa lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Aku juga cinta padamu."

Dan bibir mereka kembali berpagutan karena tarikan tangan Misa yang melingkar pada leher Light. Light merayapkan tangan kanannya ke atas menuju puncak kepala Misa, sedangkan tangan kirinya merapatkan pelukan mereka. Ciuman kedua ini berlangsung lebih lama dibanding yang pertama.

Tiba-tiba Light ambruk di pelukan Misa. Sebenarnya dia masih sadar, namun tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat karena darahnya berkurang akibat luka-luka di tubuhnya. Misa mulai panik dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon Matsui agar segera menjemputnya di jalan yang gelap dan sepi itu. Tak lupa, Matsui disuruhnya membeli obat penambah darah dan penyembuh luka.

Setelah melihat mobil Matsui, Misa melambaikan tangannya. Matsui menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil dengan ekspresi kaget melihat Light. Tanpa bicara, Misa memapah Light. Dengan segenap tenaganya yang masih tersisa, Light berusaha untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Bebannya serasa pergi jauh sesudah dia berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil. Light yang sudah habis tenaganya itu langsung tidur diatas paha Misa, membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut. Wajah Misa memerah melihat wajah Light terlihat sangat damai saat tertidur lelap. Misa mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut Light. Dia begitu menyayangi kekasihnya sekarang. Mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejati, bukan sekedar sandiwara lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Ehm... Misa-Misa, ada apa dengan Light-kun?" tanya Matsui secara tiba-tiba. Memecah suasana hening di jalan sepi nan gelap malam itu.

"Light kecelakaan, Matsui. Besok saja kuceritakan detailnya. Aku sedang lelah dan tidak ingin bicara. Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang dan tidur."

"Oh, ka-kalau begitu, ya sudah. Maaf."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Light terbangun dengan banyak plester dan balutan di tubuhnya yang telanjang dada. Dengan kepala yang masih sakit, dia mencari Misa. Dia memanggil dan meneriakkan nama Misa berulang-ulang, namun tidak ada jawaban. Rupanya Misa meninggalkannya sendiri disana. Kemudian dia menengok jam dinding di belakangnya. 'Pantas saja Misa sudah tidak ada. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas lewat. Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Misa biasa meninggalkan apartemen.' batin Light. Tak sengaja, matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang bukan berasal dari Death Note tergeletak di atas meja dekat lampu kamarnya. Dia memungut kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan tangan yang tertera disana.

"_Light, maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Kau tidak usah pergi ke Headquarter hari ini. Aku sudah bicara pada ayahmu dan polisi yang lainnya bahwa kau sedang sakit. Setelah kau bangun, makanlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan masakan yang enak untukmu. Segeralah makan supaya kau lekas sembuh."_

_-Misa_

Light biasa makan bersama Misa. Namun karena sekarang Misa tidak ada, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan meski perutnya lapar. Dia malas jika Dewinya itu tidak dapat menemaninya makan seperti biasa. Light yang putus asa pun membanting tubuhnya kembali ke kasur. Dia menatap Ryuk yang sedang terkekeh memandangi nasibnya. Light yang sebal diperlakukan seperti itu langsung mencerca shinigami-nya, "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saat Misa pergi tadi?!" Ryuk membalasnya dengan tawa sarkastik biasanya, "Bukan urusanku, Light. Terimalah saja nasibmu. Khukhukhu." Mendengar balasan Ryuk, Light tersinggung. Dia mencoba mengusir _mood_ negatifnya itu dengan menonton TV.

"Pemirsa, kami telah menerima laporan dari Sakura TV bahwa Amane Misa menghilang secara misterius. Para kru telah berusaha mencarinya namun hasilnya nihil. Dan kami baru saja mendapat saksi mata yang mengetahui sebab menghilangnya Misa. Pak, tolong jelaskan apa yang anda lihat tentang Misa tadi?"

"Saya melihat Misa ditarik oleh seorang laki-laki berbaju serba hitam ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam. Saya ingin menghentikannya namun saya takut karena saya lihat laki-laki itu membawa senjata api yang ditodongkannya kepada Misa dan Misa dipaksa masuk lalu dibawa pergi."

Jantung Light berdetak cepat menyaksikan tayangan berita aktual itu. Rasa cemas memenuhi dadanya. Nafasnya menjadi sesak. 'Misa diculik. Aku harus pergi mencarinya dan menyelamatkannya.' pikir Light yang telah memenuhi otak jeniusnya saat ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda yang menjadi L kedua ini segera meraih laptopnya dan mencari tahu di internet tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan penculikan Misa hari ini. Dia menyelidiki kalau-kalau ada sindikat penjahat yang menginginkan Misa serta hartanya dan beraksi tepat hari ini. Beberapa menit kemudian, Light meninggalkan apartemen dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih memilukan. Tak lupa dia membawa jam tangan kesayangannya yang telah diisi dengan beberapa carik kertas Death Note.

.

.

.

Light menghafal nama tempat yang ditemukannya tadi. Dia menduga Misa ada disana. Light berharap Misa memang ada disana, masih dalam keadaan hidup dan sehat. Light berlari tergesa dan terengah-engah karena tubuhnya yang masih lemah dan sakit pasca kecelakaan tadi malam.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Light telah berdiri di tempat yang ditujunya, sebuah gedung tua. Dia tidak menyangka betapa kuatnya tubuhnya hingga sampai kesini dengan selamat. Dia kuat karena dia melakukannya demi wanita yang dicintainya, Misa. Light mulai mencari jalan masuk ke gedung tersebut dengan hati-hati. Dia memperhatikan setiap langkah yang diambilnya dan mengamati keadaan sekitar kalau-kalau ada orang lain yang mengawasinya. Setelah dirasa aman, Light bergerak dan dia pun berhasil menemukan Misa. Tapi kenyataan tidak seperti yang diharapkannya.

Light menemukan Misa tepat saat Misa mencoba melarikan diri dari penyanderanya dan terdengarlah suara pistol yang menggema diletuskan tepat di dada kiri Misa, membuat tubuhnya terlompat dan menegang. Ekspresi shock benar-benar tersirat di wajah Light. Dengan sigap, Light menerima tubuh Misa yang hampir jatuh menghantam kerasnya lantai. Dan disaat itulah, pertama kali Misa menyaksikan secara langsung seorang Light Yagami yang selalu tegar dan kuat, kini tengah berurai air mata karenanya. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Light yang celaka malam lalu. Si penembak yang menyadari keberadaan orang lain langsung melarikan diri.

"Misa! Jangan tutup matamu! Kau harus mengerti jika kau tutup matamu sekarang, aku takut tidak bisa melihat matamu terbuka lagi! Oleh karena itu, jangan tutup matamu!" pinta Light di tengah tangisnya menatap lurus wajah Misa. Membuat Misa menjadi sangat sedih.

"L-Light… kau… menemukanku…" bisik Misa lirih dengan senyuman memilukan tersungging di bibirnya. Air mata mengalir melintasi pipinya. Light mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium Misa lagi… untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tidak sampai lima detik, ciuman mereka berakhir karena Light merasa Misa sudah tidak berdaya hingga menutup matanya. Misa sudah… tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Misa… Hei, Misa… Ayo bangunlah, Misa… Misa… Hei… Hentikan… Jangan bercanda… Kau ingin kuajak berkelahi, ya supaya bangun, heh?" goda Light pada Misa yang sebenarnya telah meninggalkan raganya. Selama lebih dari satu jam, Light terus memanggil dan menggoda Misa. Mengajak Misa bicara, berharap Misa akan bangun seperti sedia kala. Namun semua orang tahu bahwa hal itu takkan pernah terjadi. Pemuda jenius nomor satu di Jepang ini rupanya telah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Oi, Light." Pada Ryuk tiba-tiba pada Light karena bosan terus mendengar ocehan Light pada seorang mayat.

"Ada apa sih, Ryuk? Kau tidak lihat Misa sedang tidur? Bangunkanlah dia dan kami akan menunjukkan hal-hal yang menarik padamu."

"Hoo itu sudah tidak menarik lagi karena kau telah kehilangan kejeniusanmu. Kau sudah gila karena kematian gadis itu. Khukhukhu."

"Haha. Kau bercanda. Apa maksudmu aku telah kehilangan kejeniusanku? Aku masih jenius kok. Aku masih bisa mengatur rencana sebagai KIRA seperti biasa."

"Hmm… Kuberi tahu kau satu hal bahwa… akulah yang membunuh Misa."

"Hah? Hahahah. Apa katamu? Hentikan leluconmu, Ryuk. Jangan buat aku tertawa. Misa ini tidak meninggal! Hahaha." tawa Light yang membuktikan bahwa pikirannya sudah tidak waras.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Light. Aku adalah shinigami. Aku membunuh Misa karena sisa umurnya berakhir pada hari ini. Aku bisa melihatnya dan sudah tugasku sebagai shinigami untuk membunuhnya. Itulah sebabnya aku membunuhnya. Coba perhatikan ini baik-baik." jelas Ryuk sambil meminta Light untuk memperhatikan tulisannya di Death Note-nya yang berisi nama Misa dan detail kematiannya hari ini. Light membisu membacanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berangsur-angsur mendatar.

"Ryuk, tolong tulis namaku sekarang juga."

"He? Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Jika tak ada Misa, nanti aku akan bosan. Dan kau juga akan bosan tanpanya. Tidak akan menarik lagi jika kami tidak bersama. Nah, kau mengerti?"

"Ooh. Ya, ya. Kau benar juga, Light. Aku percaya ternyata kejeniusanmu itu masih belum hilang. Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Light mendesah menunggu shinigami itu menuliskan takdirnya. Tak lama kemudian, Ryuk menunjukkan Death Note-nya yang disana telah tertulis namanya. Light pun menyetel jamnya, menanti empat puluh detik. Dia kemudian membaringkan Misa yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuannya. Setelah itu, Light berbaring tepat disamping kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu. Sayang mereka tak sempat memiliki keturunan agar perjuangan mereka sebagai KIRA bisa diteruskan. Light menaruh tangannya pada pinggang Misa. Merengkuhnya erat sambil tersenyum. Dan Light pun memejamkan matanya hingga maut menjemputnya.

.

.

.

~FIN~

YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic SIALAN! XD #plak! Fic bikinan sendiri dikatain

Fic ini banyak terinspirasi anime dan film Death Note itu sendiri. Hahaa. Yaiyalah. #ngek =A=" humor garing~ garing~

Waktu Light lari nyelametin Misa dengan luka-luka itu inspirasinya dari Death Note episode terakhir, di endingnya waktu Light kabur dari Yellow Box dengan luka tembak sempoyongan. Iyuuuh~ aku beneran nangis loh waktu itu~ TAT. Dan yang Misa ditembak itu inspirasinya dari film live actionnya Death Note yang pertama waktu Shiori ketembak. Wkwk. X3

AYO YANG REVIEW, YANG REVIEW~ anonymous selalu terbuka lebar~~~ XB


End file.
